I Don't Feel Well
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: I shouldn't feel anything, much less sick! What is happening?...
1. Chapter 1: Ahtu Of The Congo

**A/N: My mind... It's hurting... What?... How?...**

 **I'm being...**

 **N...o...**

 **Im...poss...ible...**

 **...**

A girl awoke.

She yawned, and sat up.

She was tired.

Tired?

That was...

Hilarious.

The girl began to laugh.

Why was she laughing?

She didn't know.

She laughed harder.

She should know!

Yet she didn't!

She laughed even harder.

She laughed for a solid couple of hours, till it finally petered off.

The girl realized that she should probably figure out where she was.

The girl stood.

She wore a simple white tank-top with pink lining.

Her jeans were purple.

She wore no shoes.

She looked around.

She was in a small forest.

The trees and grass were green.

She began to walk.

She stumbled, here and there.

Her feet hurt.

Should they be hurting?

She didn't know.

She came to a stream.

She looked in it.

The girl saw a white-skinned girl, with salmon colored hair.

Her eyes were completely black.

The girl looked at her hands.

Her fingers didn't end in nails.

They ended in claws.

Claws made for gutting.

The girl looked at her feet.

They also had claws.

The girl began to laugh again.

A noise from behind her.

She looked.

It was... a wolf?

It was black, white, and red.

It was on its hind legs.

The girl laughed harder.

The wolf charged.

The girl ripped the wolf to shreds.

She was still laughing.

She heard a sound.

It was loud.

The ground beneath her collapsed.

The girl fell.

She found herself on...

What were they?

Train tracks?

She laughed again.

She turned to see the train leaving her behind.

That was surprising.

They had been the ones to invite her.

Now they were leaving?

Weird.

A set of claws impacted her.

She didn't move in the slightest.

She turned.

She saw more wolves, along with bears, snakes, scorpions, and other creatures.

They were growling at her.

She laughed.

The creatures charged.

The girl did too.

...

Ruby Rose coughed. Her body hurt. There was something loud going off. An alarm.

She sat bolt upright. The Grimm alarm! She tried to quickly remember what had led her to this situation.

She and her team had heard about a White Fang hideout.

Her team had gone on a mission to investigate.

They had found themselves on a train.

A train made to LEAD THE GRIMM TO VALE!

Ruby jumped to her feet, and grabbed her weapon.

She ran to Weiss.

Weiss, luckily, was already awake.

"The Grimm..." said Weiss, obviously in pain.

Ruby turned.

Her eyes widened.

She remembered seeing a massive assortment following them.

But... Why hadn't they come through the breach yet?

Ruby kept her eyes on the breach, as Blake and Yang came to, and moved to Ruby's side.

They kept watching the breach as others showed up.

Teams JNPR, CFVY, and Cinder's team.

Professors Oobleck and Port.

"How odd, the Grimm should be here by know." said Oobleck.

But no Grimm did.

The Atlas Military arrived.

They waited patiently.

Finally Professor Goodwitch showed up.

She began to seal the breach.

But then...

Ruby stopped her.

"There's someone there!"

...

The girl pulled herself from the hole.

It had taken effort.

She was exhausted.

She felt ready to faint.

She stood.

Many eyes looked at her.

All had faces of shock.

The girl began to laugh again.

The girl fainted.

 **A/N:...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Man Of Arkham

**_A/N: Azeroth: Has anyone seen Nyarlothatep-sama? I haven't seen him since Monday. He can't be dead... Can he? From what I know of him, he's nigh unkillable. And the ONLY way to slay him is by waking Azathoth, which would end everything. Including him. And whoever woke Azathoth. And imagination. And fun. And to set the record straight;_**

 ** _F is for fire that burns down the whole town!_**

 ** _U is for uranium... bombs!_**

 ** _N is for no survivors!_**

 ** _Did I just?..._**

 ** _I think his sadistic tendencies are rubbing off on me..._**

 _ **Wait. Is this?...**_

 _ **No...**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **NYARLOTHOTEP! ANSWER ME!**_

 _ **WAKE UP!**_

 ** _..._**

The girl woke up.

"Hello." said a voice.

The girl turned.

There was a man wearing green, sipping from a coffee cup.

His hair was silver.

There were also woman.

She was blonde.

"My name is Professor Ozpin. What is your name?"

The girl began to laugh.

...

Ozpin had not met many children with broken minds.

But of those he had, this one was by far the worst.

She seemed to not understand what he was saying.

After she finished laughing, she finally spoke. "I don't know. I don't know my name!"

...

She didn't know!

"She should though!"

She knew who the man was, though!

"The man behind the mask!"

"The great, and powerful, Oz!"

The man was confused.

"Its you!"

"You hold the secrets!"

"You know the dark!"

"You're afraid!"

"Of that town!"

...

Ozpin was not ready for this.

Did she know of Salem?

Was she a servant?

She could be speaking of something else, though...

"What town?" he asked her.

...

What town?

WHAT TOWN?!

"SHE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"I don't know."

The girl slowly stopped laughing.

The tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know."

The girl began to cry.

"WHERE AM I?" She screamed.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

YOG'SOGGOTH! CTHULHU! SHUB'NIGGURATH! WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

...

Ozpin turned to Glynda.

"What could do this?" he asked.

She shook her head. " I don't think I want to know. But why is she blaming us?"

Ozpin turned to the now crying girl.

"What did we do to you?" he asked softly.

...

The girl looked at Ozpin, seemingly shocked into quiet.

"Nothing. You have nothing to do with this."

"Then how about you tell me your name? So we can send you home?"

The girl smiled.

It would have been pretty.

Apart from the fact that her teeth were like a sharks.

"I have none. I have many."

"Homes or names?" asked Ozpin, his eyes narrowing.

"Both." said the girl.

"If you have many names, can we please have one?"

The girl grinned.

"Gore, or non-gore?"

"Whatever you wish." said Ozpin, hesitantly.

"Miandui Ta." said the girl.

Or, rather, Miandui Ta.

Ozpin leaned forward. "Where do you come from?"

"Kadath." said Miandui.

"I've never heard of that place."

Miandui leaned forward.

"You can't. Only those who dream deep dreams can find it."

"Like whom?"

"Those who see the universe in a different light."

"What light?"

Miandui smiled her shark-like smile.

"MY light."

...

Ozpin called James Ironwood, general of Atlas, to his office, and told him of Miandui.

Professor Goodwitch was also present.

"What is she?"

"Human. Hopefully."

Ironwood's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, hopefully?"

Ozpin was calm. "I mean, is she an experiment, like Miss Polendina?"

Ironwood was surprised. "No. Of course not. Penny is the only humanoid robot we have!"

"Any genetic?"

Ironwood became angry. "Not that I know of."

"Good." Said Ozpin, relaxing. "I wanted to make certain."

"What do you intend for her?" asked Glynda.

"To enroll her, and have her take part in the Vytal Tournament."

...

 _ **A/N: Azeroth: He, or rather she, can't hear me.**_

 _ **He said something about Yog'soggoth, Cthulhu, and Shub'niggurath...**_

 _ **Did they do this?**_

 _ **Lets see if I can find out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Pharaoh Of Egypt

**_A/N: Azeroth: So, yeah, I found Nyarlothotep._**

 ** _'It' is apparently in this story._**

 ** _I don't know why._**

 ** _And, FYI, Nyarlothotep is 'It'._**

 ** _And Randall Flagg._**

 ** _What's his obsession with Stephen King novels?_**

Miandui Ta was vaguely excited.

She was supposed to fight!

She wasn't allowed to wound, though.

That was fine.

Miandui was prepared.

Miandui met the four girls she was supposed to fight.

Team...RWBY?

RWBY should be spelled RUBY.

Oh well.

The youngest was the leader.

She was red and black.

Her eyes were silver.

The next was an heiress.

She was all white.

She seemed mean.

The next was a cat.

The cat was trying to hide it.

She was wearing black.

The fourth was yellow.

Her eyes were lilac.

She had bracelets.

She was excited now.

...

"And so you understand the rules of engagement?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

Team RWBY nodded.

Miandui Ta nodded.

She was perched on the back of her feet.

She stood.

She had no weapon.

Beyond her sharp claws, anyway.

"Begin."

...

The youngest was the fastest.

She wielded a scythe.

Miandui blocked the scythe with one finger.

Red was surprised.

Miandui smiled.

Yellow attacked her.

She could shoot bullets.

Miandui dodged them all.

A white glyph appeared beneath Miandui.

Miandui jumped out of the way.

Miandui was prepared.

Miandui used her claws to block Cat.

Miandui laughed.

"I love fairy tales!"

The girls were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked White.

"Once upon a time..." said Miandui as she kept dodging.

"There was a little girl."

"Who had a red hood."

"She went to visit her grandma."

"The girl found her Grandma."

"She was different from normal."

"She had bigger teeth."

"She had large paws.

"She had big ears."

"This wasn't the Grandma."

"This was a wolf."

"And the wolf ate the girl."

Miandui smiled.

An explosion knocked team RWBY out of the arena.


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Demon Of England

Miandui woke.

She didn't quite...

She DID remember.

Accidental mishap with a weapon.

Dust exploded.

Miandui sat up, and examined herself.

A low growl escaped her.

 _Hospital clothes._

She focused her remaining energies.

The hospital dress morphed into a set of purple clothes.

The trench coat accompanying the outfit had a design of a girl within an egg on the back.

Miandui stared at it for several moments.

She left her bed to find the ruby.

The ruby was important.

Exactly why, she wasn't sure.

...

She didn't find the ruby.

She did find RWBY.

They were in their dorm room.

Miandui listened to their conversation from outside the door.

They were planning on how to apologize to her.

She knocked on the door.

She waited for the door to open.

It was Belle and Snow White.

Their eyes widened at Miandui's sudden appearance.

Miandui grinned. "You know, you should never speak of the devil lest he appear. Also, I don't need an apology."

Miandui turned and stalked off.

As she left, she begun singing.

Specifically, it was _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry.

There was no Katy Perry on Remnant.

...

Miandui stalked the streets of Vale.

She got a few odd looks.

Mostly because she was in the middle of the 37th performance of the song.

Miandui headed toward a warehouse.

She liked warehouses.

They were often the perfect place to practice her craft.

Miandui walked past the one with the White Fang in it.

She wasn't looking for them.

She passed Cinder Fall.

Cinder made to touch Miandui's shoulder.

The next instant, Cinder found her face in the warehouse wall.

Miandui moved on, still singing.

...

Miandui had found it.

She looked at the hidden keypad, and laughed.

She, after a moment, entered a certain code into the alphabetical keypad.

To most people of Remnant, Randall Flagg would just be a weird name.

Not to Miandui Ta.

...

Miandui entered the warehouse, prepared for a fight.

A sword embedded itself in the floor in front of Miandui.

Miandui looked up.

There stood a girl that looked like ice cream.

Harlequin Ice Cream.

Harlequin grinned, then lunged at Miandui.

...

Three hours the battle raged in the secret warehouse.

Three hours of bliss.

For Miandui, anyway.

As its wounds healed, Harlequin tried to crawl away, its disguise torn away by Miandui in the first few seconds of the battle.

Miandui stepped over Neapolitan's severed arm, and made her way to the Star-Spawn.

The Star-Spawn gasped, "Please... No... More..."

Miandui leaned close to Harlequin's face. "Do you know what my name means?"

Taken off guard by the out-of-place question, it took the Star-Spawn a moment to respond. "...No?"

Miandui leaned closer to the Star-Spawn's face.

And bit it off.

After she had finished feasting, Miandui finally answered the Star-Spawn's question.

"The Face Eater."

The Face Eater went to Neapolitan's arm, and picked it up.

She went further back into the warehouse.

Hidden between the staircase, and a wall, was a door.

Walking in, The Face Eater was met by the smell of defecation, and puke.

Chained to the wall was Neapolitan, missing her arm.

Neo's eyes widened at The Face Eater.

She tried to get as far away from The Face Eater as she could, chained as she was.

The Face Eater approached the poor criminal, and leaned in close to the girl's face.

Neapolitan had obviously been starved, and treated like an animal.

The Face Eater grinned.

Licked Neapolitan's face clean of tears.

And severed the chains with a snap of her claws.

The ice-cream colored criminal looked at The Face Eater with shock.

The Face Eater grabbed Neapolitan's right shoulder, and brought the severed one to it.

The Face Eater focused.

Neapolitan screamed as her arm was resown onto her body.

Neapolitan fainted from the pain.

The Face Eater stood, her work complete.

She left the warehouse, leaving nothing behind but a criminal, who would likely suffer nightmares for years to come.

It had been a good day.

The Face Eater decided to sing a different song.

She sung _Another One Bites The Dust_ by Queen.

There was no band called Queen on Remnant.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Wind Of Kenya

_**Azeroth: Nyarlathotep will likely get pissed at me for saying this, but Miandui is actually one of the more peaceful of Nyarlathotep's thousand faces.  
**_

 _ **As for other Cthulhu Mythos mon** **sters, Star-Spawn, introduced in the last chapter, are monsters from the Mythos as well.**_

 _ **Read Dark Waters, by MrDrProfessor4. Weiss... Suffice it to say, she doesn't have a major role in the story. At all. Because of Star-Spawn.  
**_

 _ **A few more will show up. Some will kill to obtain disguises. Others won't. As for Randall Flagg being the password, a combination of Star-Spawn, Shantak, Night-Gaunts, Mi-Go, Ghouls, Gasts, Gugs, and many other creatures, have been sent to Remnant for one reason, and one reason only: Kill Nyarlathotep, AKA Miandui Ta.**_

 _ **And they are idiots. Mostly. Some of the greater creatures, the Mi-Go, and Night-Gaunts in particular, have some tactical experience, and their plans are rather well written.**_

 _ **Miandui has allies, however. Ones even THEY wouldn't expect.  
**_

 _ **Specifically?**_

 _ **Well, you're about to meet them.  
**_

 _ **Cue the shock and awe, as the Seer, The Writer, and the Dreamer, enter the floor!  
**_

 _ **First, a quote:**_

 _ ** _"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_ \- H.P. Lovecraft**_

* * *

Three people fell from the sky, and landed on their faces.

All three were male teenagers.

It took a few moments before any of them moved.

The first was a blonde, youngish, and wearing glasses. His eyes were blue.

The second to move was a brown-haired teen. He carried a book, which he clutched to his chest. His eyes were brown as his hair, and haunted.

The third figure was the eldest of the three, or seemed it.

His face was pale, gaunt and stretched. This seemingly-elderness was accentuated by his black eyes and hair.

The three examined each other.

The blonde spoke. "Well, standing here isn't going to get us anywhere. Who are you two?"

The brown-haired one, the shortest of the three by a head, looked at the blonde suspiciously. He sighed, but did not relax his grip on the book. "My name is Abdul Alhazred."

The two others reacted as if slapped.

A look of pure shock was on the gaunt one, while the blonde one was filled with excitement.

"The writer of 'Al Azif'"? He asked, hoping for a yes.

Abdul stared at the blonde for several moments, before quietly asking "Are you one of the Other Gods?"

A look of disgust, fear, and shock passed over the blonde's face. "Never! One of them killed my friend, Harley Warren!" The blonde looked down, in fear. "I believe it to have been the Haunter who did it..."

Abdul still suspicious, but less so. "Your name?"

The blonde quietly answered. "Randolph. Randolph Carter."

The member of the trio who had not yet spoken asked a question. "Of Arkham, Massachusetts?"

Randolph turned to the unnamed black-haired male. "Yes... Who are you?"

The final member of the trio took a deep breath. "My name is Howard Phillips Lovecraft. I am a writer."

"A writer of what?" asked Abdul, genuinely curious.

Howard looked at the two. "Fiction. Or, so I thought until this moment."

Randolph's brow furrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"The main character of a few of my stories was a Randolph Carter who was a one-time student of Miskatonic University in Arkham."

Randolph's eyes widened. But Howard wasn't done yet.

"And one of the most dangerous artifacts in my stories, was a book." Howard turned toward Abdul. "While known as the Necromicon in English, it's original name was 'Al Azif', written by a mad Arabian poet named Abdul Alhazred".

The two 'fictional' characters stared at their 'creator'.

Howard sighed. "Come on. We need to find some sign of civilization. I'll tell you some of the stories on the way." He turned, and began walking.

Abdul and Randolph looked at each other for a moment, shrugged, then ran after Howard.

* * *

Miandui ate the raw, and quite bloody, meat she had asked for with her bare hands.

She could feel the open stares of teams RWBY and JNPR on her.

She could feel the tension as team CFVY kept an eye on Cardin Winchester and his cronies.

And she could feel the confusion of both Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black as they tried to contact Cinder.

Miandui tried to remember if Cinder had managed to extract herself from the wall of the warehouse.

She couldn't. So, she shrugged, and ate more raw meat.

* * *

Ruby leaned forward. "Is... that... healthy?"

Ren shrugged. "Perhaps its part of her Semblance. She did shield you all from Myrtenaster exploding."

Jaune put his elbows on the table. "Yeah, but what kind of Semblance lets you steal a weapon from someone, get hit with a massive blast of Dust, and walk away the next day?"

"High-speed regeneration." Said Nora. "It's a conspiracy! She's an alien from outer space!"

At this, Miandui looked up, from seven tables away, and began staring at Nora.

"See? She's also got super-hearing! The meat allows her to regenerate cause of the properties of meat!"

After everyone looked at Nora, Pyrrha nodded. "Maybe not an alien, but that actually does make sense. Protein does build and regenerate tissues. Her Semblance must take a massive toll on the body."

Simultaneously, all members got a message from Professor Ozpin.

Ruby read it aloud. " _Please come up to my office. We need to discuss Miss Ta."_

Yang shrugged. "We already got lectured by Goodwitch for Myrtenaster. Must be something about her."

Blake nodded, then turned to Weiss, who had still not entirely recovered from accidentally almost killing someone.

Weiss spoke weakly. "I'm okay. Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Azeroth: Yeah, that just happened.**_

 _ **And Nora is always correct. Let's just accept that now.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Bloated Worm Of Shanghai

**A/N: Nyarlathotep: Ugh... My head... I sense powerful imagination energy...**

 _ **Azeroth: Taking you away?**_

 **No... Just... Why... You'll...**

 _ **I'll what?**_

 **You'll... Float... Too...**

 _ **...What?**_

 **You'll float too! You'll float too!**

* * *

Team RWBY sat in Ozpin's office, slightly worried.

"First of all, Miss Schnee, are you all right?" Asked Ozpin.

Weiss nodded weakly. "Just... My weapon was the one that exploded in the match between us and her... And yet she was the one who took the brunt of the blow..."

"And you were all left practically unscathed." Finished Ozpin. "Meanwhile, it took her nearly three days to fully heal, and then she walks away like nothing happened."

Weiss nodded.

"We were trying to figure out how to apologize, when, out of nowhere, she knocked on our door." Began Blake. "She was wearing something different. She told us that an apology was unnecessary. Then she just left. No warning."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Do you know where she went?"

"No." Said Ruby firmly.

* * *

Cinder was not simply upset.

She was pissed.

First, Neo had been acting weird for the past month.

Second, that Miandui girl randomly slammed her into a wall so hard that she passed out.

Thirdly, after waking up, and retreating to Neo's hideout, she discovered that the place had been trashed in the twelve hours she had been unconsious.

Apparently, according to Neo, who was a sobbing wreck, for the past month she had been the _plaything_ of a giant squid-thing that ripped her arm off so it could take Neo's form.

Neo kept saying something about being defiled.

She had claimed that, today, she had heard battling, with a large amount of screaming, for a space of about three hours. Then she had been freed. By a monster, covered in blood.

It had called itself Miandui Ta, 'The Face Eater'.

At least, according to the screaming Neo had heard from outside.

It was time to confront Miandui Ta.

And see what she knew.

* * *

She was coming.

The smell of an extinguished fire.

It proclaimed her.

It was her.

Ashes.

No. Cinders.

Could she stand to see what the God Of A Thousand Faces could show her?

No.

No one could.

She was so hungry.

She would not be able to eat, though.

Oh, the fun she'd have.

She was a monster.

But she was more than her.

Miandui would annihilate Cinder.

But... Miandui?

Was that right?

No. It didn't seem...

It.

It.

IT.

Yes.

Robert Gray would meet Cinder.

Bobby was the favorite face.

The Deadlights.

They would annihilate her.

It was time.

Time to prepare.

Doesn't every child love a clown?

Bill did.

So did Ben.

And Beverly.

And Mike.

And Richie.

And Eddie.

And Stan.

Especially Stan.

He was floating too.

She'd float too.

They'd all float.

Not RWBY, JNPR, or CFVY.

Not Emerald.

Not the weaklings, CRDL.

Not the staff.

Not them.

Nor others.

Neo. Roman.

They interested her.

No.

Not them.

Cinder would float.

Mercury would float.

Adam would float.

Tyrian would float.

Robert Gray didn't like Tyrian.

He'd hurt Qrow, after all.

Rather, he would.

Tyrian would be given the honor of seeing true despair.

His goddess would insult him.

Salem would kill him.

Hazel and Watts would float.

Salem...

WOULD DROWN.

Wait...

Wasn't Robert Gray dead?

Yes.

How strange.

She'd forgotten.

That she'd given the children the power to kill IT.

She'd made IT.

Along with the turtle.

She could always steal ITs face.

Or, rather, eat it.

* * *

In the dining hall, five minutes before Cinder made her way there, Miandui laughed.


	7. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
